Project X World
Project X All Stars is a fighting video game developed by Capcom featuring characters from video game companies Capcom, Sega and Namco Bandai, American comic book company Marvel Comics, anime studio Tatsunoko, TV network Cartoon Network, animation studio Big Finish Productions and Banspansto Compati Hero. It is the fifth installment and official reboot of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise, the seventh installment in the Vs. series, and the first in the Vs. series to use three-dimensional graphics on a two-dimensional battle area. The game is produced and directed by Ryota Niitsuma and features the same fast-paced, over-the-top fighting mechanics as earlier games in the series, along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. The game is tentatively set for release for arcade and the PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 consoles in Spring 2011. Plot A large number of villains of 8 universes joined forces in order to unite all worlds into one, so that the villains will have free access to conquer the eight universes. Little do they know that the plan they conjured would unleash an even greater threat... Now it's up to the super heroes of the 8 worlds to put a stop to this evil before it is too late... Confirmed characters Capcom *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Alex (Street Fighter III) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet: Extreme Condition) *Roll (Mega Man) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Saki Kanebou (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) *Sōki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Yami (Okami) *Zero (Mega Man X) Marvel Comics *Captain America *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Dormammu *Hulk *Iron Man *Magneto *M.O.D.O.K. *Phoenix *Sentinel *She-Hulk *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Super-Skrull *Storm *Taskmaster *Thor *Wolverine *X-23 Tatsunoko *Casshern (Casshern) *Doronjo (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimaō (Hakushon Daimaō) *Hurricane Polymar (Hurricane Polymar) *Ippatsuman (Gyakuten! Ippatsuman) *Joe the Condor (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Karas (Karas) *Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman) *Tekkaman (Tekkaman) *Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman Blade) *Yatterman-1 (Yatterman) *Yatterman-2 (Yatterman) Sega *Ai-Ai (Super Monkey Ball) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samba (Samba de Amigo) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead EX) Namco Bandai *BlackRose (.hack) *Bravoman (Bravoman) *Devil Kazuya (Tekken) *Guntz (Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Janga (Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kite (.hack) *Klonoa (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Prototype Jack (Tekken) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) *Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) Cartoon Network *Ben Tennyson **Fourarms **Cannonbolt *Dee Dee *Dexter *The Eds *Him *Jack *Mac and Bloo *Mandark *Mandy *Mojo Jojo *The Powerpuff Girls *Sector V (Numbuh 2, 3, 5) Big Finish *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Dalek (Doctor Who) *the 5th-8th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore) *Godzilla (Godzilla) *James Kirk (Star Trek) *Megatron (Transformers) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) *Spock (Star Trek) *Starscream (Transformers) *Sulu (Star Trek) Compati Hero *Ultraman *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Mebuis *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Double *Gundam *Zeta Gundam *Knight Gundam *Devilman *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Spider-Man *Yattarō *Pururun *Sukashī *Rikinoshin *Mietoru *Gotton *Nekkii *Kerub Crepin *Fighting Roar *Shadow Moon *Dr. Doom Stages Capcom *Demon Village *Kattelox Island *Metro City *Tricell Laboratory Marvel Comics *Daily Bugle *Danger Room *Hand Hideout *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Tatsunoko *Les Vegas *Mach 5 *Washinkyo, Amehon *Yatterman's Workshop Sega *Carnival Town *Eggman Base *Green Hill Zone *Tokyo-To Namco Bandai *Breezegale *Tekken Tournament *West City *The World Cartoon Network *Dexter's Lab *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *KND Treehouse *Townsville Big Finish *Enterprise *G.I. Joe Headquarters *New York City *TARDIS Compati Hero *Decade Worlds *Edoropolis *M78 *Tokyo Cast Capcom Cast *Hunter Mackenzie Austin - Hsien-Ko *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Dee Bradley Baker - Viewtiful Joe, PTX-40A *Johnny Young Bosch - Zero *G.K. Bowes - Felicia *Luci Christian - Trish *John DiMaggio - Alex *Ben Diksen - Batsu Ichimonji *D.C. Douglas - Albert Wesker *Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan *Jennifer Hale - Saki Kanebou *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Patricia Ja Lee - Jill Valentine *Yuri Lowthenal - Mega Man Volnutt *Dave Mallow - Akuma *Nolan North - Soki *Mike Patton - Nathan "RAD" Spencer *Tara Platt - Tron Bonne *Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar *Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield *Tara Strong - Roll *Dan Worden - Arthur Marvel Comics Cast *Charles Adler - Super-Skull *Maria Canals-Barrera - She-Hulk *Brain Bloom - Captain America *Steve Blum - Wolverine, Taskmaster *Susan Dalian - Strom *Paul Dobson - Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath *Jennifer Hale - Phoenix *Tom Kane - Magneto *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Nolan North - Deadpool *Tara Strong - X-23 *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Jim Ward - Sentinel *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. Tatsunoko Cast *Dee Bradly Baker - Tekkaman Blade *Jeff Bennett - Hakushon Daimaō, Boyacky *Steve Blum - Ippatsuman, Tonzler *Richard Cansino - Ken the Eagle *Bryan Cranston - Joe the Condor *Jennifer Hale - Doronjo *Heidi Lenhart - Jun the Swan *Yuri Lowthenal - Yatterman-1 *Nolan North - Hurricane Polymar *Chris Sabat - Tekkaman *Steve Staley - Karas *Tara Strong - Yatterman-2 *Fred Tatasciore - Gold Lightan *Eric Vale - Casshern Sega Cast *Laura Baily - Alex Kidd *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Billy Hacther *Kyle Hebert - Big the Cat *Kate Higges - Tails *Tom Kenny - Samba *Phil LaMarr - B.D. Joe *Yuri Lowthenal - Beat *Nolan North - Ryo Hazuki *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Apollo Smile - Ulala *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tara Strong - Ai-Ai *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna Namco Bandai Cast *Jeff Bennett - Janga *Steve Blum - Klonoa, Prototype Jack *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Debi Derryberry - Pac Man *Ben Disken - Guntz *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Jennifer Hale - Valkyrie *Kyle Hebert - Kazuya Mishima *Bridget Hoffman - KOS-MOS *Wendee Lee - BlackRose *Mona Marshall - Kite *Rob Paulsen - Bravoman, Taizo Hori *Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima *Carrie Savage - Ling Xiaoyu *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama Cartoon Network Cast *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Mandy *Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 2 *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Matt Hill - Ed *Tom Kane - HIM *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Nolan North - Eddy *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Samuel Vincent - Edd Big Finish Cast *Charles Adler - Cobra Commander *Dan Aykroyd - Raymond "Ray" Stantz *Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor *Nicholas Briggs - Daleks *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Peter Davison - Fifth Doctor *Dan Gilvezan - Bumblebee *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore *Tom Kenny - Starscream *Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor *Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor *Bill Murray - Peter Verkman *Leonard Nimory - Spock *Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler *William Shatter - James Krik *Roger Craig Smith - Duke *George Takei – Sulu *Frank Welker - Megatron Compati Hero Cast *Charles Adler - Rikinoshin, Doctor Doom *Jeff Bennett - Gotton *Steve Blum - Knight Gundam, Nekkii *Dave Boat – Thor *Cam Clarke - Sukashī *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Kyle Hebert - Kerub Crepin *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *Tom Kenny – Iron Man *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Nolan North - Fighting Roar, Rikinoshin *Rob Paulsen - Yattarō *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America *Kath Soucire - Pururun *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Zeta Gundam *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Brad Swaile - Gundam *Fred Tatasciore - Devilman *Masaki Terasoma - Shadow Moon Quotes *Eighth Doctor: A dimensional rip in reality. That is a problem. ---- *Spider-Man (Marvel): Nice face, good-looking! *Spider-Man (Compati Hero): Same here. ---- *Devilman: Feel the power of Devilman!! Gameplay Project X All Stars is a fighting game where up to two players compete in battle using characters with their own unique fighting styles and special attacks. The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. It is the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which featured four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Project X All Stars uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks, which Capcom believes will "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers", as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters. The game features a single-player story mode that is more robust than its predecessors, with unique endings for each character. It will also feature a 'Simple Mode' that will allow novice players to perform combos and special moves easily. Comic author Frank Tieri will be writing the storyline, dialogue, and endings for the game. Project X All Stars will include an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. Development Project X All Stars was first announced at Capcom's Captivate press show in Hawaii in April 2010, with the game's public reveal following one week later after the company's imposed information embargo. The game was revealed to have been in development since the summer of 2008 when Capcom got an idea for a dream crossover game and got Marvel Comics, Tatsunoko Productions, Sega, Namco Bandai, Cartoon Network, Big Finish and Banpansto. Ryota Niitsuma signed on as director and producer of the new project, which was green-lit after "years and years of unrelenting fan demand." Niitsuma stated that they built the game from the ground up using the same MT Framework game engine seen in Resident Evil 5 and Lost Planet 2, which he describes as "the biggest engine that a fighting game has ever had under the hood." Capcom's design philosophy for Project X All Stars was to make a game that would reach out to those who have been long-time fans of the series, but at the same time expand their user base to those who may be familiar with the characters represented, but not with fighting games in general, with company president Keiji Infaune expressing a desire to appeal to a worldwide audience. Like Street Fighter IV, the game is built around the concept of maximizing depth while minimizing complexity, with the company experimenting with many different forms of gameplay, including special moves that are easier to perform than previous games. Trivia *It's been said that the game will take place after Punch Time Explosion. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Crossovers